Manny's Transformation
by Aaralynn
Summary: Ever wonder what was the real reason Manny wore the thong?


**Title: Manny's Transformation**

"Emma, take a break, okay?"

"Sure. But I'm going to have to finish in order to pass the test tomorrow."

"What test? You're studying the summer reading! They're not going to test us on the first day."

"You're starting high school, Manny. It's going to be harder."

"No, it's not." She watched her friend close her book. Something had been up all day. "What's going on? You've been giddy today."

"It's nothing, Manny."

She grinned and shook her head at her best friend. "Liar."

"It's..." the blonde hesitated, "personal."

Manny was surprised. She moved to sit next to the other girl. "We're best friends! You can tell me anything, you know that!"

Emma looked troubled. "I... can't."

"Pleeeease?"

Looking around, knowing no one was going to be home for a few hours, she whispered, "I went all the way with a guy."

"NO WAY!"

"Keep it down, Manny!"

"No one's home, stupid! So tell me everything! Who was it?"

"That's none of your business."

"What was it like?"

Emma looked uncomfortable. "I don't know, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I mean, I didn't want to, but..."

Manny's eyes widened. "You mean you were... raped?"

"No!" Emma was appalled. "I mean... maybe. I don't know. I didn't want to, but I didn't tell him to stop. It wasn't his fault, and he didn't mean to hurt me. But..."

"But what?"

"It still felt good. Parts of it. It's confusing."

They sat in a long silence. Manny's curiosity was burning inside of her. She needed to know the details. "What did he do?"

"Well.. he kissed me first."

"How?"

Confused, Emma answered without thinking, "with his mouth open. His tongue in my mouth."

Many smiled, but Emma didn't see. "What did it feel like?"

Suddenly depressed, Emma plowed on. "I don't know. I can't describe it."

Again, there was a long pause. Neither girl looked at the other. "Show me?"

Emma's head snapped up to Manny. "What?"

"Show me, Emma."

She was speechless. Manny wanted her to show her? Kiss her? But Manny was a girl, and her best friend! Still, she heard stories about girls teaching each other how to kiss. But it was Manny. She loved Manny more than anyone. Manny with her perfect hair, her style, her skin, lips...

No. No, she was thinking nonsense. She was only thinking like that because that's what people think about when they kiss someone - the other person'a lips. It would be okay. She would kiss her, and it would mean nothing, and it would be okay.

"Alright then," Emma replied.

Manny's licked her lips as they parted, awaiting her best friend's mouth. Heart pounding, Emma leaned over towards Manny and kissed her on her wet lips. She was taken by surprise as Manny responded back by kissing her hard, and thrusting her tongue into her mouth.

Slowly but surely the kissing deepened. Before they knew it they were pushed firmly against each other, giving into urges they'd never felt before. It was passionate.

Passionate! Emma broke away, but they'd already kissed each other breathless. She looked at her Manny's red, flushed face, and told her, "I can't do this. We can't be doing this."

She moved to leave, but Manny quickly reached forward and pulled Emma to her in a desperate and fast kiss. "I love you, Emma. Do you understand me? I love you. It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"I'm not a lesbian," she breathlessly replied.

"It's okay, Em. I don't know if I am, either."

"No, I'm REALLY not, Manny. I'm not!"

"Shhhh." She soothed her friend as she'd done so many times over the years. "It's okay. But I've had deep feelings for you, Emma. I need this. I can't be your friend if we don't try, do you understand me? I couldn't bear it. I don't want to go through high school a virgin, and who better to show me than the one person I love and trust more than anyone?"

"Manny..." Emma was speechless. "It's just... There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, and high school is four years."

"I know. But I want to know what it's like. So tell me, what did he do next?"

"Manny... I wish I hadn't done it. I wish I was still a virgin."

"What did he do next?"

"Manny..." The dark haired girl gave her a heartbreaking look and Emma gave in to her. "He... he took off my shirt."

"Okay." Slowly, Manny moved to pull off her shirt.

"I don't think this is such a good idea. Please put it back on."

Manny had an idea. "Then is that a 'No?' I'll stop if you don't want this." She was hoping if her friend submitted to some guy, she'd do the same to her.

Emma was quiet as she watched Manny take off her shirt.

"STOP!"

Manny froze.

"Stop it, Manny. The answer is no. It's time for you to go home."

They didn't speak as the brunette gathered her things and unceremoniously left. But Manny had a plan. Tomorrow there would be a new Manny Santos at Degrassi, and she was going to flaunt her stuff until Emma realized what she gave up. Nothing would stop their love. Not even Emma.

To be continued..?


End file.
